Today, many people use “hands-free” telecommunication systems to talk with one another. These systems often utilize mobile phones, a remote loudspeaker, and a remote microphone to achieve hands-free operation, and may generally be referred to as speakerphones. Speakerphones can introduce—to a user—the freedom of having a phone call in different environments. In noisy environments, however, these systems may not operate at a level that is satisfactory to a user. For example, the variation in power of user speech in the speakerphone microphone may generate a different signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) depending on the environment and/or the distance between the user and the microphone. Low SNR can make it difficult to detect or distinguish the user speech signal from the noise signals. Moreover, the more reverberant the environment is, the more difficult it can be to reduce the noise signals. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.